


Unexpected Helping Hand

by Secret_Universe



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Other, somewhat out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not my best title, but hey, first time writing for 'Wander over Yonder'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> wow, my first WOY oneshot, .3. and I base it from a MLP:FIM comic...
> 
> Some of you might know which one I'm talking about. Credit goes to the person who created the comic that kinda inspire this.

A dark planet, due to the cool... purple mist filled in around tall blue tree-like plants... the sound of sneakers crushing against the ground is echoed in a clutch of plants that blocked a path were parted for a small figure to sprint through, shivers sent along his orange furry body and clutching to his large green hat.

Out of all planets, he had chosen to visit this one to at least get a glimpse of it. Now look where he got himself.

'Not good... this is actually very bad...'

Crunch, went the twigs underneath his feet.

'No...no, Wander. This isn't time to panic. Sylvia, she'll find you soon and help you out, like she always does...'

The nomad nearly tripped.

'...no, she MUST help you! There's a village around here, right? There has to be. Just break through this mist, you'll see it any second now. Just any second!'

The being after our favorite little alien...well it wasn't exactly a being... more of foggy black smoke that easily curled through and around whatever blocked its pathway, trying to catch its scrambling prey. It began to take shape of a head seemingly looking like that of a feline creature, showing bright glowing golden eyes with slit pupils. It rumbled out a low purring noise turning into a low mewl sound. Wander's grin was easily wavering from his face, still clutching his precious hat taking one quick glance to his pursuer. Gob, if only he could try to think straight, then the hat would work to give him what he needed but at this rate...

'C'mon, get it together! At least try and think of something before it gets-'

"Ah!" He halted suddenly near an edge, almost slipping over. It was filled with the mist, making it hard to see... short jump? Or long fall? He wasn't exactly dumb enough to risk the take.

'Oh gob...'

He slowly backed up only to stop short as he could feel the presence of the larger creature creeping up, its mouth forming a wide drooling grin. Wander was almost frozen, feeling warm chilling breath behind his back.

'...no... No, no, no, no, no... No, no, no, no!'

The Star nomad quickly shrank into ball position, gripping his hat over his face and eyes squeezing tightly as he sensed the beast looming over him, its mouth growing wider and wider, fangs gleaming. His eyes were cringing hard, liquid starting to form their way out of them down his face.

Last night he lived?

Without anyone to at least say... goodbye to?

No Sylvia? Not even...?

'...please no...'

The creature let out its low mewl and Wander embraced for impact... only for nothing to happen... the creature sounded like it had been distracted by something else behind it...or someone...

"Mine. Bad kitty."

A small zapping sound, a growl of pain and Wander sensed it turning around to face the unknown being but he dared not to move.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear..." a bright green glow followed immediately, "This is MY nemesis, and mine alone! Do you understand me!?"

The creature stalled a moment longer, possibly scowling... before it finally vanished into thin air of the night, "That's what I thought." Wander waited, till he finally had the urge to move, raising his head shakily with wide eyes, as salty tears streamed down his face staining his fur. He was only hoping at the time being his savior was whom he thought it was...

"...Hater...?"

"No need to thank me... not ever anyways." The reanimated skeleton ceased his glow with a simple finger snap, making his way towards the smaller alien and looking over his shoulder with a small smirk, "But I highly doubt you'd have anymore problems with that-"

The last thing Hater expected was having the nomad leap at him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The overlord tempted to simply remove the little creature but stopped... silent sniffling, not to mention trembling as Wander gripped tightly at his cloak, nuzzling against him. He haven't really seen the small alien this scared before and that was something he'd usually like to envision. His arms hesitated before placing one underneath Wander while the other placed a hand on his back, giving slow stroking motions; something his mom did for him when he was a younger skeleton after a really scary dream.

"Hey come on... it's okay, you're safe now..."

Wander responded with a small sob, clutching tightly.

"...You got lost from Sylvia again, didn't you?" A small nod against his chest answered Hater's question. "And you can't find her." A shaking of the head answered once more. Hater stared into the mist still surrounding them... he did remember having a small tour of the planet but that was mostly to put up statues of himself where he saw them fit. Hmm... he looked back to Wander, noticing how his lids were growing heavy... almost under a sleeping spell. Crying like that can take a lot out of you. Perhaps just this once...

He hesitated holding the small alien. "...are you still afraid?" he asked.

Wander let out a tremble, from being cold and a bit out of fear... he shook his head again to reply 'no'.

"Just... stay close then."

He allowed the nomad to curl up in his cloak, a small yawn as he felt Hater start to move along a different pathway.

Blackness was closing in, as he fell asleep...


End file.
